La Princessa
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Kim Crawford is a princess and Jack is a lowly kitchen servant. What will happen when they meet? And fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

The story of Kimberly Crawford is an interesting one. Or should I say Princess Kimberly Crawford. Her father was King Nicholas Crawford, king of a small country near the edge of Austria, it was called Vanensia. She really hated being a princess, all of her royal duties really got to her.

Jack was a lowly, working-class dish washer at the palace. He washed dishes to earn his living, for his parents didn't have enough money to pay for him.

Kim grew up in a fancy palace unaware of her people's disastrous poverty. Jack happened to be one of these poverty struck peasants. In order for him to go to school, he had to work at the palace, in a dusty, dirty, dark wash room just below the palace... dungeon.

One day,

"Jack, you have to deliver these to the king," said Paula, the head cook.

"But, I've never been into the palace, I will most definitely get lost."

Paula didn't say another word, handed Jack the basket and turned around to finish her chores. Jack took the basket and reluctantly took the basket upstairs.

Jack walked up the stairs and started searching for the kings chamber. He walked down endless hallways, twisted around dark passage ways and walked down and up steep stairs. Until he finally found another door, it was labelled 'Princess Kimberly'. He looked around and saw no one. Then he peeked through the window, Kim was on her balcony singing and humming. Jack saw the legendary Kim Crawford and thought, 'all the stories were true, she is the most beautiful girl in the world.' His stare was broken when he dropped his basket causing Kim to turn around. And before he could duck, she saw him. She was furious, wouldn't you be if a stranger was staring at you through your window? She opened the door to Jack crouching down.

"What are you do-" screeched Kim, "wh-who are you?"

"Uh uh, I'm so sorry, your highness," stammered Jack, bowing.

"I asked you a question,"

"Oh, right, I'm Jack, I work in the kitchen."

"And what were you doing, LOOKING IN MY WINDOW!"

"Oh s-sorry, I heard the most beautiful voice and I traced it here."

"So what's your job, pick-up line dispenser?"

"N-no, I'm the dish washer."

"Oh, get back to work."

Jack nodded, bowed and left.

Later on,

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, princess." said King Nick.

"I can marry anyone I want right?"

"Well, uh, um, mostly?"

"What? You've always said I can choose, daddy you said it was up to me!"

"Okay, fine I guess I should tell you something. Ever since you were three, you've been betrothed to Prince Robert."


	2. Chapter 2

"Prince Robert!" exclaimed Kim, "That bitch! The one who dropped my doll down the well at Old Montgomery's farm!"

The king hid shyly in his cape. And replied in a meek tone, "Maybe."

Kim stormed out of the room, whipping her hair back and forth as she went trying to remove it from her vision.

The king sat down at a table and continued eating his lunch.

"Why do I even bother trying to fall in love anymore! He ruins all my goals! I remember when he didn't let me get a bike because he was afraid I'd fall! I must be the only girl in the kingdom who doesn't know how to ride a bike, only horseback!" Kim murmured to herself as she sat down on her bed making sure to close her window, while she got dressed in her PJ's.

"Why Prince Robert? I want to marry Prince George!"

Prince George had short brown hair, blue eyes and was perfect for Kim.

"Prince George will always be twice the man Prince Robert will be. Oh and also that guy, what's his name, oh yeah Zach." she thought.

She brushed her long blonde hair and sung sweetly to herself.

"What's out there? Will I ever know? How the around me works where I never go?" she sang.

Meanwhile,

"JACK! GET OVER HERE NOW!" yelled Paula, who didn't fancy Jack at all.

"What?" he asked.

"The king said he NEVER received his scone and muffins! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Uhhhh," Jack started, then ran out the door.

BUt before he could get all the way out Paula yelled, "YOU ARE FIRED!"


End file.
